simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Durango Malpaga/teorias
200px OU 200px Existem dois Durango Malpaga no The Sims 2: Qual você acha que é o verdadeiro? Teorias * Bem, eu acredito que eles sejam'a mesma pessoa'. Nas lembranças da Brenda, ela conheceu o de olhos verdes, mas quando o de olhos azuis? Não fala nenhuma vez. Faz um tempo já que não jogo o TS2, mas, pesquisando, lembrei que nas recompensas de carreira havia o item Cirurgião Plástico Automático do Dr.Adovil., liberado somente na expansão Vida de Universitário. Será que era possível mudar a cor dos olhos? Talvez essa teoria esteja meio furado, porque desde o jogo base ele aparece com duas cor de olhos, e esse item só é possível com a expansão. No fim de tudo, acredito eu, a cor do olho do bebê que Brenda espera comprovaria tudo. --- Chriistine (6/4/2011) * Na minha opinião, é o de olhos azuis, porque ele tem dois filhos de olhos azuis e de seu pai também. E há outro detalhe, quando ele é criança no TS3, ele tem os olhos azuis. Seria quase impossível todas essas coincidências o verdadeiro ser o de olhos verdes. * Eu acho que o real é o de olhos azuis, por que ele tem os dois filhos com olhos azuis! Acho que o de olhos verdes é só para servir como "um pai" para o terceiro filho de Brenda.. Tava jogando outra vez, mas aí uma coisa estranha me aconteceu. Estava tentando recuperar a Laura, e daí, quando Don pediu para Laura se mudar, e aí tinha alguns PNJs e uns sims mortos! Tinha Durango, Hulas Zumbi, Miguel Solteirus, Alienígina Técnico... mas isso deve ter ocorrido pois eu tinha o BoolProp testingcheatsenabled true ativo. Daí pedi para mudarem, só que nenhum apareceu. Depois que Laura se mudou, na imagem dos Lotário tem ele e aqueles sims lá, só que daí não entrou mais na família. Só que aquele Durango que tem lá, é o de olhos verdes. Estranho... -- Mar99 wiki * Eu reparei numa coisa. Dizem que a Brenda é a filha da Bete e do Joao Novato certo? Então se Durango é ali uma criança e a Bete e o Joao sao adolescentes como pode a Brenda ter sido mulher de Durango no sims 2 se ele aparece como adulto na árvore genealógica???? Se for assim se calhar nenhum deles é... Mas é só uma suposiçao... Continuo achar que é o Durango de Olhos Azuis como disse o Mar99 wiki -- Katymi * O de olhos azuis, porque já tinham matado ele antes,mas depois quiseram fazer o terceiro filho e como já tinham matado ele, criaram outro, mas esquecerm de como era exatamente esse. E ele, no The Sims 3, não poderia exisitr, mas existe porque os sim que fizeram primeira aparição no TS2 e agora aparecem no 3, são tratados como se tivessem a aparencia do dois no 1, enquanto os de primeira aparição no 1, ficaram normais, tendo sua idade correta. Isso foi corrigido no Ambições, percebe-se olhando a família Curioso, em Twinbrook. -- Alexndre Caixão * Eu acho que é o de olhos verdes. Vocês devem tem acho que eu escrevi errado né, mas escrevi VERDE mesmo. Na arvore genealógica, você vê que é o de olhos verdes, por causa da posição dele na foto da árvore genealogica é a posição do pai do Bial e de Eric é o igual a posição de olhos verdes. Os filhos tem olho azul, eu sei, mas a Brenda tem olho azul né? -- CeciliaCamimura * Acho que é o de olhos azuis, porque o David e o Bial tem olhos azuis, e no The Sims 3 ele tem olhos azuis tambem, o de olhos verdes provavelmente foi criado pra ser o pai do terceiro filho da Brenda. -- Lílite dos Encantos *eu acho que é o de olhos azuis, pois a Brenda tem olhos cinzentos, o Durango tem que ter azuis porque os filhos têm que sair a alguem, e no the sims 3 ele tem olhos azuis, o segundo foi so para o terceiro filho, e mesmo assim o bebe nasce com os olhos cinzentos da brenda--- Brenda Malpaga * Bem, eu acredito que eles sejam'a mesma pessoa'. Nas lembranças da Brenda, ela conheceu o de olhos verdes, mas quando o de olhos azuis? Não fala nenhuma vez... Faz um tempo já que não jogo o TS2, mas, se não me engano, havia uma recompensa de profissão, não lembro qual, e que era de cirurgia plástica. Será que era possível mudar a cor dos olhos? -- Chriistine (6/4/2011)